


Natural Disaster/ Natural Wonder

by AceOnIce



Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Soft Magnus Bane, not explicit but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: "Fall in love with someonewho tastes like adventurebut looks likethe calm, beautiful morningafter a terrible storm"— Nikita Gill
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Natural Disaster/ Natural Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered Nikita Gill and her poetry is beautiful and I kinda deviated from the idea of it, but this whole thing is basically just Alec admiring his husband.

Watching Magnus in battle takes Alec's breath away. He can't watch the warlock for very long without becoming completely distracted from the mission at hand. The way Magnus wields his magic like it's a part of him, with complete control and perfect precision, is stunning. Every movement is measured and sure. Every step radiates confident.

Magnus knows he'll win and it shows.

When they spar, Magnus will taunt him with little dance moves, adorable spins and teasing sways. Alec gets to stare at him in those situations, gets to openly admire him under the pretense of looking for weaknesses.

When they're engaged in a real fight there's no time for antics. Every movement Magnus makes has a purpose. He's electric in the way he commands attention, merciless in his attacks. 

When they win Alec wants nothing more than to grab him, press their lips together and taste the lightning that his husband is composed of. He can still feel the magic buzzing on Magnus' skin after a fight and it's magnetic. Alec can't help but want more. When he's lucky, Magnus will portal them away, back to their bedroom, where he can show his appreciation in the way he touches Magnus, refuses to let him go. More often, reality demands that they stay, deal with responsibilities and casualties of war.

It doesn't stop Alec from raining praise on Magnus when they do finally get home. 

Magnus at Pandemonium is just as captivating, if for different reasons. Alec rarely frequents the club, but when he does, he only has eyes for his husband. Sometimes Magnus sits with him for drinks and Alec gets to admire the way the colorful lights illuminate his perfect makeup. Light touches and tipsy laughter makes up for the deafening music and unrelenting heat.

Walking into the club and finding Magnus on his couch, which might as well be a throne for the way it separates Magnus, makes him elite and untouchable, is one of Alec's favorite things. Magnus looks like royalty- technically he is- admiring the people of his domain. He looks powerful and composed and aloof. When he finds Alec in the crowd, the carefully applied facade cracks, his face softens, and Alec falls a little more in love. When he beckons him over, Alec can sense the jealous stares, the grimaces of the Downworlders who dislike him on principle. Alec always goes regardless, paying the others no attention. He joins Magnus on the couch, in that impenetrable bubble that separates the warlock from everyone- everyone except Alec. 

And then there's the dancing. Alec doesn't dance, content to sit and watch Magnus. The way his body moves perfectly in sync with the music. His hips shimmying sinfully in a way that makes Alec want to drag him to a dark corner and commit unspeakable acts. The sweat that drips from his skin when he gets really into it, making him shine more than the body glitter alone. He dances with strangers and friends, people Alec might be jealous of if Magnus gave them any actual attention.

As it is, Magnus always returns to Alec at the end of the night and Alec never forgets to hold him close. Everyone knows he's taken. On those nights Magnus tastes like sweet alcohol and kisses like he's running on pure adrenaline, unable to get enough. Alec is just happy to be swept along with him.

When they fuck Magnus is wild, bright eyes and firm grips, nails scratching red marks into Alec's back, teeth leaving bruises on his neck. He's swollen red lips and determined, glowing eyes and a mouth that could make a sailor blush. He's adrenaline and adventure and every kiss has Alec hanging on his lips.

When they make love, Alec gets to admire Magnus like he's not normally allowed to. He gets to stare at Magnus' real eyes. Golden irises surrounded by the soft skin where Alec loves to press kisses. Magnus lets himself be vulnerable and Alec soaks up every minute of it. He takes pride in every blush, every moan, every breathy gasp of his own name. He savors the sounds. And when Magnus completely loses himself, he looks divine, head tilting back, eyes closing, mouth opening. He looks like he's found religion in Alec's arms. He looks like an angel despite his demonic heritage.

The morning after, Magnus is just as beautiful, impossibly softer. When golden sunlight streaks in through the window, making his skin shine and illuminating every detail. His hair rumpled and falling over his forehead. When he blinks awake and Alec gets to see those beautiful eyes land on him, gets to cherish the sweet smile that spreads over his lips. The way he stretches his arms over his head before curling into Alec. Alec can't believe how lucky he is that he gets to have this.

At the Institute Magnus is always put together. No matter who tests his patience or what nasty insults might be thrown his way, despite Alec's best attempts to crush that kind of behavior. Someone Magnus remains above it all, nonchalant. In his perfectly structured appearance, chin held high, wearing makeup like battle armor. He fights for what he wants, in any situation. He's commanding and powerful.

Alec wants to admire it, wants to believe it. But he sees through the chinks in Magnus' armor by now. He knows the calm, steady appearance is only hiding whatever storm is brewing under the surface. He's learned to recognize every small gesture, to read the signs of Magnus' growing irritation. He knows the twitch in Magnus' cheek when he accomplishes whatever he's come for.

He knows he's the only one that notices and he never forgets to pull Magnus aside for a brief kiss and whispered words, making sure he's truly alright.

Magnus is a tornado. Powerful, steady, destroying anything in his path, wrecking havoc. He's a summer thunder storm. Contained, precise, calculating. Destructive when he wants to be, as eye-catching as lightening darting across the sky. Magnus is clear skies and bright sunshine. He's soft smiles and softer touches. He's loving and pure hearted, his heart as beautiful as the rest of him.

He's all of these things combined and it's addicting. Alec loves him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really no good at prose, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
